


The Harry Potter Appreciation Society

by lamerezouille



Series: 25 days of Draco and Harry, 2011 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Prompt:</b> <a href="http://i1209.photobucket.com/albums/cc385/sassy_cissa/6.jpg">Six snowmen biscuits with blue scarves </a><br/>No Ravenclaws were harmed during the writing of this story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Harry Potter Appreciation Society

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [Six snowmen biscuits with blue scarves ](http://i1209.photobucket.com/albums/cc385/sassy_cissa/6.jpg)  
>  No Ravenclaws were harmed during the writing of this story.

  
Orla cleared her throat as importantly as her mum taught her to and the five other girls in the room quietened. ‘I declare this meeting of the Harry Potter Appreciation Society open,’ she said very solemnly.

She was very proud of the name she’d found for their association. It was so much cleverer than what the girls at the Harry Potter Fan Club had come up with. Well, it was only natural that the HPAS would be cleverer, as its membership was Ravenclaw-only. That is to say, even if they were theoretically open to the other houses, as the reunions all took place in the fifth year girls' dormitory, it was not accessible very easily to the other Houses.

Also, their association was different because, unlike the HPFC, whose only purpose was to fawn and giggle and discuss their dream of becoming the next Mrs Harry Potter, the members of the HPAS were interested in Harry Potter for more than his dreamy looks and charming smile (even if those were in no way despised). What were of interest for the HPAS were more Harry’s wits, ingenuity and temerity; in one word: his _character_. And, because they were Ravenclaws, they tackled the subject scientifically; scientifically meaning with research, interpretation and experimentation.

‘Ursula, could you please read the agenda for today?’ Orla asked, with her most serious voice.

Ursula coughed gently and began reading the parchment she had been scribbling on until only a few moments before. ‘Number one: assess the efficacy of the Trail Spell discussed last week. Number two: find out the best way to observe without being seen. Number three: miscellaneous.’

At the end of the meeting, Orla was the happiest of witches. They now had not only a failsafe way to follow Harry wherever he went the most discreetly possible, but they knew as well exactly where he was going to be the next Thursday at five in the afternoon and could start their research from there. This was simply _genius_.

~

The following Thursday, looking back on it, Orla was not that sure their plan had been such a brilliant idea.

It had started alright enough, though. Their combination of the Trail Spell and the Chameleon Spell had allowed them to automatically follow Harry wherever he went while Transfiguring continually in forms that would appear innocuous in the background. They’d been alternatively sconces in the corridors, glasses and plates in the Great Hall, and random bushes in the lake surroundings.

More than practical success, though, they’d had the Greatest Gossip of Them All when they realised the mysterious rendezvous that was supposed to happen at five was actually a _hot date_ _with_ _Draco Malfoy_ , of all people! The six of them had been so overjoyed with these great new advances in the Understanding of Harry Potter that they’d forgotten what a hot date was all about and didn’t think of cancelling the Spells _before_ being stuck in closed space with two randy teenagers.

Their lucky streak stopped then and there.

If Orla hadn’t been a snowman-shaped biscuit, she’d have sighed. Well, at least she was better off than poor Melinda, who’d had her feet nibbled at.

They’d rapidly found themselves stuck in the Room of Requirement, with no hope of getting out of there discreetly. Draco had had a little craving and Harry, with a rush of chivalry, had Summoned a House-Elf and asked her to bring him _a lot_ of food. The automatic response of the Chameleon Spell had been to make a plate of biscuits out of the six members of the HPAS.

And now, the worst was not that they were stuck in biscuit form until Harry and Draco stopped all their moaning, gasping and panting. No, it was that they couldn’t even see anything _at all_.


End file.
